dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Bolton
|birthplace = Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2004-present |status = Active }}Zachary Charles Bolton (born August 9, 1981) is an American ADR Director, line producer and voice actor who works for FUNimation Entertainment. He has directed a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films television series. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - East City Civilian (ep. 21) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Savannah (eps. 20-21) (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Sanekichi, Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Eddy (ep. 207), Girarin, Hockera, Pierre, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Elisa's Father (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Kid C (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Fisherman (ep. 5) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Janissary C (ep. 15) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Crewman A (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Matsui *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Pluto, Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Shadow (ep. 10), Hero (ep. 32), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - East City Civilian (ep. 8), Scrath (ep. 57), Panicking Citizen (ep. 59) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Droy, Droy (Edolas), Villager (ep. 9), Galuna Demon (ep. 18), Bandit (ep. 32), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Undertaker (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Soldier (ep. 56), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Murata (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Centipeder, Hound Dog, Sansa, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Male Producer (ep. 2) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Monkey C (ep. 5) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Pierre Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Crayon Shin-chan *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon *The Future Diary *One Piece (eps. 149-150, 152-153, 162-167, 176-179, 188-191) *One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta *Soul Eater External Links *Zach Bolton at the Internet Movie Database *Zach Bolton at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios